Many factors may be considered when determining an appropriate premium for a potential insurance policy. The level of risk associated with the potential insurance policy and the insurer's interest in profit and/or desire for growth may be considered by an underwriter to determine an appropriate insurance premium quote. Moreover, different factors may have different implications depending on a particular line of business (e.g., workers' compensation or general liability insurance), industry, or geographic region associated with the potential insurance policy. Appropriately considering such factors, however, may be a time consuming process and can lead to errors or delays, especially when a substantial number of submissions are received, of many different lines of business, that need to be priced appropriately. For example, a group of underwriters might handle a large number of submissions (which might represent a substantial amount of business), and it may be important that various factors are considered and applied by the underwriters in a consistent manner. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate underwriting decisions in an automated, efficient, and accurate manner.